Vénérons Zigmo!
by Pheneatis et Saria
Summary: Ok, je sais, vous l'avez surement déjà vu, mais on s'est créé un compte toutes les deux là!! *Un ptit trip pour niaiser!! Et on a besoin de vous pour le faire!!* Allez lire!! *Vénération de Mystick!!*
1. Explication

**Vénérons Zigmo!**

  
Salut, je suis la petite sœur de Zigmo! Tout le monde m'appelle Saria, mais tout cas!!!   


Allô tout le monde, je m'appelle Pheneatis, mais le monde me connaisse mieux comme étant Fany (ou Fafou lol) Donc, moi je suis une grande fan de Zigmo!!   


Pour nous reconnaître dans cette mini fic, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, Saria c'est pour Saria et Fany pour Fany !! Ca va être facile de nous reconnaître, juste bien lire !!! * Clin d'œil *   


**Saria** : Pour vous expliquer qui est Zigmo, eh bien, c'est un fan de Harry Potter, ou plutôt de Hermione Granger, mais tout cas. L'idole de Zigmo et moi avons décidé de niaiser un peu notre cher vénération !!! Zigmo !!! Il est un fan de fiction, il les lit toutes ou presque, mais ses préférées restent ses préférées !!! 

**Fany** : Bon, si vous voyez le nom Zazou à quelque part ici, et bien, c'est son surnom! C'est moi qui l'ait trouvé en plus! (Euh, ouais, pas trop de quoi être fière...lol) Autre chose... Et bien, il a écrit deux fics super bonnes qui valent vraiment la peine d'être lues (sous le pseudo ZIgmo)! Bon voilà! 

**Saria **: Pour commencer, nous avons décidé de faire un concours comme dit Fafou !!! Il faut que vous nous écriviez une review en nous disant la meilleure façon de vénérer notre grand et fort, mais surtout roux Zigmo !!!   
  


**Fany**: Ouaip exactement! Il faut que vous trouviez la manière la plus originale pour nous de le vénérer! Ça peut être vraiment n'importe quoi (Ouf... Je crois qu'on va avoir des surprises...lol) Et puis, en passant, Zazou, il le sait pas que l'on fait ça, c'est une surprise! (ben...jusqu'à ce soir mdr) Bon, alors à vos claviers! On a besoin de vous! 

**Saria** : Oui, il faut que vous trouviez la manière la plus stupide !! ( ouais, t'as raison Fafou, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir l'air folles !!!!!!! Mais que ferait t'on pour Zigmo hein ??? ) C'est ça ouais !!!! Et chaque personne qui va nous donner une façon de le vénérer va se retrouver dans un chapitre !!! (J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on va rire de nous !!!)   
  


**Fany**: Ouais!! Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée!! lol! Mais comme tu l'as dit, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour notre Zazou adoré!!! Donc, on va écrire nos belles aventures grâce à vos reviews! (Ah la la... dans quoi on s'embarque encore?? ^^ ) Bon, mais pour cela, faut que vous participiez en grand nombre! Sinon on pourra pas le faire   
(et ce serait tout triste *air de tit chien battu qui fait full pitié* lol)   


**Saria :** *Tit air triste * Zigmo serait tellement content de voir son idole et sa petite sœur le vénérer de toute sorte de façon donner par d'autres écrivains qu'il pourra peut-être un jour vénérer !! ( oh la la la les grandes phrases !! ) Alors faut vraiment que vous embarquiez là !!! * Tit yeux implorants !! *   
  


Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ReviewReview Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ReviewReview Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
  


**_PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**   
**__**   
**__**   


_Xxx_   
_Saria_   
  
_Et___

_Fafou_


	2. 1ère Vénération

**Vénérons Zigmo******

**Chapitre 1-Vénération de Mystick**

**Fany:** Et oui! Notre première review nous vient de... *roulement de tambour* (Ouais, ceux qui savent lire auront pas une trop grosse surprise! lol!) de... Mystick!!! Ou plutôt notre friend Mystou!!! Héhé! Je vais vous montrer sa belle review!! 

_Je sais pas trop moi... mais vu que je vous adore, je vais faire un effort! Vous pourriez eu... Faire du linge avec des photos de lui dessus et les sacrifier, tsé comme les sacrifice de moutons pour Dieu, ben la c'est le sacrifice de linge pour Zigmo., pour qu'il vous amène bonheur et richesse ;) lol je délire!!! **de Mystick**_

**Saria :** Oh là!! Fafou, les roulements de tambour, le grand tapis rouge, tout cela pour notre tite Mystou!!! Héhéhé!!! Alors, on n'a décidé de faire un tit quelque chose qui ressemble à la petite review de notre amie. On va pas vous dire quoi parce que ça serait gâcher le punch avant qu'il existe! Bon, alors à vos écran, à vos yeux, au silence ou à la musique à côté de vous, fermez la porte (Mettre aussi des coussins en arrière de Zigmo là!!!!) et dites à tout le monde de ne pas vous déranger, car vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs!!! ( façon comique là!!) * Gros sourire!!! * 

*~*~* 

**(Saria)** Dans une usine non loin de nous, des personnes ( Moi, Fafou et quelques fans de Zazou) fabriquons des chandails et demandons à des sorciers de jeter un petit sort sur eux pour les rendre vivants. Après cette tache quelque peu compliqué, nous nous dirigeons vers une haute colline où nous, les adeptes de Zigmo, se réunissons en secret pour le vénérer. 

**(Fany)** Alors, nous commençons par allumer un grand feu (de joie bien sûr!) sur la haute colline. (Bah oui, faut bien les sacrifier ces chandails vivants, non? ^^ ) Donc, on se place tout en rond autour de la cette belle colline qui nous sera bien utile pour continuer notre vénération de notre cher Zazou adoré, quand... 

**(Saria)** Quand soudain tout le monde entendit un « Boummm Boummmm Boummmm Boummmm » Nous nous retournèrent toutes, levèrent la tête, reculèrent d'un pas, et reconnurent notre gentil, mais plutôt grand Hagrid. 

Hagrid : Je peux me joindre à vous ? 

Saria : Euh…. oui oui !!! 

**(Fany)** Fany: Bien sûr!! Tant que tu ne sautes pas, parce que la colline a ben beau être grosse, a pourrait certainement pas supporter ça. (Pov' tite colline! ^^ ) Bon, faudrait ben commencer là, non?? 

Tout le monde hocha frénétiquement de la tête. On avait toutes aussi hâte de vénérer notre dieu (Ouh là, une chance que t'as mis des coussins Zazou! lol) Zigmo!! 

**(Saria)** Bon, alors nous sommes toutes par terre à vénérer notre dieu (J'ai vraiment bien fait de mettre des coussins !!!) 

Toute la gang : Zigmo, voici un premier chandail pour que tu nous apportes honneur et gloire ! 

Fany se lève et jète un chandail dans le feu ! Il brûle, cri, et puis plus rien. 

Toute la gang : Zigmo, apporte-nous tes prochains chapitres pour ta gloire. 

Là, on se lève toutes avec un chandail à la main ( même Hagrid) et les jète dans le feu. Les chandails crient et brûlent un instant, puis plus rien. 

**(Fany)** Fany: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien demander maintenant?? *réfléchie* *semble trouver une idée* ( Wow! Vous verrez sûrement pas ça tous les jours!) *une lueur malicieuse apparaît dans ses yeux* *se frotte les mains d'impatience* Bon, tant qu'à demander de la gloire pour lui, pourquoi ne pas en sacrifier pour qu'il nous amène la richesse à nous, ses fans?? Héhé, faut bien que ça nous rapporte quelque chose de faire tout cela, non? 

Donc, tout le monde, qui comme pas hasard (on se demande bien pourquoi, non? ^^ ) ont tous accepté l'idée hyper brillante (Ouais, regardez donc qui écrit cette partie de l'histoire! lol) de Fafou, se prenne chacun un chandail dans le tas immense qu'ils avaient préparé juste avant. 

**(Saria)**Chacun le jète dans le feu en marmonnant des phrases qui ont vraiment pas de but. Ensuite, après que tout le monde ait jeté son chandail, le feu grandi et grandi et commence à brûler un peu la petite colline. Là, tout le monde se précipite pour aller chercher de l'eau. Fany eut la merveilleuse idée de se mettre à prier. Tout le monde l'imita, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Alors moi qui écoute souvent la tv (écoutais) commence à faire la danse de la pluie en faisant une tite danse laide au milieu de nul part. Et là, de gros nuages arrivent et éteignent les flammes (Niark niark niark !!!) Fany, qui avait les yeux fermés et n'avait rien vu, croit que c'est grâce a elle !! ( Sorry Fafou !!!!!! mdr) Là, tout le monde est tout content et se met à danser autour de Fany (Non mais !! Elles croient toutes que c'est Fafou !!!! Pffffff… Joke !!!) Là, moi aussi je danse. (loll faut bien donner du mérite aux autres !!!) 

**(Fany) **Bon, là Fany elle est toute contente d'avoir été la sauveuse de tout l'Univers!! Mais surtout de leur Dieu Zigmo!! (Je vous ai déjà dit combien je suis modeste?? ^^ Et vous avez vu comment j'ai si bien ramené le sujet sur notre cher vénération adoré?? Ouaip!! Chui vraiment la meilleure lol!! Bon revenons à l'histoire maintenant) *entend tous les lecteurs dirent 'Ouf! Enfin!'* 

Fany: Hey! Vous êtes pas supposé parlé vous! Bon!! Retournez à votre place sur votre chaise et dérangez nous plus, ok? 

Tous les lecteurs: *Affolés par l'air menaçant de Fafou* *Osent même pas répondre* 

Là, Fany reprends son air tout joyeux comme s'il s'était rien passé. 

Fany: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?? Notre beau feu y s'est éteint grâce à moi (Ouais, ouais, c'est beau les illusions!!) et on a plus de chandails à faire brûler pour notre écrivain si plein de... si plein de... si plein de tout! Voilà! C'est le mot que je cherchais! (lol Zazou!) 

**(Saria)** Saria : (Ouais Fafou, on se donne des airs !!!!C'est une joke) Bon alors comme le disait si bien Fafou, nous n'avons plus rien à faire brûler pour notre grand, fort mais surtout Roux Zigmo !!! Donc là, on se regarde toutes avec des airs de non-mais-qu'est-ce-qu'on-va-faire-dans-cette-merde ? (dsl à la personne qui a fait la même chose !!!) 

Toute la troupe de folles qui vénèrent mon frère se dirigea vers une autre ville car elles ont trop fait de dégâts. Hagrid les abandonna sous prétexte qu'il fallait qu'il aille s'occuper de Poudlard. La troupe de vrai folles se dirigea vers la ville d'à côté, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Arriver là, elles trouvèrent une grande usine vide où elles décidèrent de faire une secte pour le grand Zigmo... 

**_Fin de cette première vénération plutôt (ou complètement ^^ ) stupide!!!_**

Fany: Bon! Comme Saria n'est plus là, c'est à moi que reviens le mot de la fin!! On voulait premièrement remercier les personnes qui nous ont reviewé! Et pour ceux et celles qui trouveraient que cette fic n'a pas sa place ici, et ben vous n'avez qu'à ne pas la lire, ok?? *fait un grand sourire charmeur pour se faire pardonner* Bon, voilà! Reviewer-nous pour nous dire comment vous avez trouvé cela, ok? Et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour nous faire d'autre suggestion pour vénérer le plus grand, le plus intelligent, mais surtout le plus roux (faut jamais l'oublier!) Zigmo!!! En passant, on t'aime fort fort Zazou! Pis cette fic, c'est un peu une façon de te le démontrer! Gros bisoux!! 

_~XxX~___

_Saria___

_Et___

_Fafou_   



End file.
